


Jughead Jones/Archie Andrews: The Competition

by derederellama



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: But I'm not really sorry becuase this scene couldn't have happened if he was ace, I hope yall enjoy cuz I sure did, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Porn, Yea a lot of porn, You're Welcome, i am sorry for that, i am trash for writing this, idc, jughead is not asexual, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derederellama/pseuds/derederellama
Summary: Jughead and Archie are alone together in Archie's bedroom, without anything to do for a couple hours. Things start to get heated when a bold thought pops into Jughead's mind, resulting in the two of them engaging in a race to see who's last to cross the finish line.





	Jughead Jones/Archie Andrews: The Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Just to set everything straight before you read, here is what you need to know;  
> 1\. This is an AU where Jughead and Archie are already a couple, but nobody else knows yet.  
> 2\. So yes, Jughead is (gay?) and Archie is bi.  
> 3.This is a world with basically the same plot but NO Bughead and NO Grundy.  
> That's basically it! This took me a while to write 'cuz I suck and I keep getting distracted by other stuff when I'm composing... But it's finally finished! This is my first Jarchie/Riverdale fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy! ~ Bella <3

Jughead Jones shifted his position on the soft blue sleeping bag and re-crossed his legs, pondering what to do, what move to make next.

He was in Archie Andrews' room, well, their room, his redheaded boyfriend sitting on the edge of his small bed, his focus deeply on the video game he was playing. Jughead sat beside the bed, cross-legged on top of his zipped up sleeping bag, his laptop becoming warm against his upper thighs, sending more heat across his lower body. Jughead and Archie were bored with no homework or projects to complete, and it was only 4 o'clock. They had three hours to do anything until Fred, Archie's dad, came home from work. The problem was, though... They had absolutely nothing to do. 

Jughead looked up from his blank Word document to study Archie, the boy he loved. Archie was concentrating hard, his thick eyebrows furrowed together, his cheeks slightly flushed from frustration, and his pupils dilated, most likely from the fact that the navy blue curtains were closed, only a small sliver of sunlight and the glowing white light from Jug's laptop illuminating the room. A slow grin crept across Jughead's face. Despite his deep concentration, Archie still couldn't manage to beat the current level he was playing. His face got more intense every time he failed. 

"You're not doing it right," remarked Jughead, finally sliding his overheated laptop off himself and closing it shut. He sat up, stretched, and strode over to the spot beside Archie and plopped himself down on the bed. Archie shifted his weight for what felt like the first time since he sat down, turning his head to his boyfriend when his game character disintegrated to game-over music. Jughead could see Archie's pupils shrink a tiny bit and his expression become softer as he lifted his hands and grabbed ahold of the controller. 

"What are you doing?" The redhead asked when he saw Jug take the controller away from his red hands. Jughead just shook his head, still smiling.

"I'm gonna show you," Replied Jug, restarting the level. His thumbs found the proper buttons and soon enough, he worked his fingers around the controls as Archie watched him. After two minutes, Jughead managed to beat the level, as well as getting a high bonus score. He dropped the controller on the bed between the two of them and smirked. "Boom," He exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with victory. 

Archie slowly shook his head. "I've been stuck on that one for almost thirty minutes," he pouted. "You haven't even been watching me play."

You should twice about that one, thought Jughead, but he merely shrugged, the smirk not fading. "It was easy. You just weren't timing anything right." 

As Jug's smirk got wider, Archie's pout grew bigger. Jughead felt a laugh rise up in his chest at that. He knew Archie hated being shown up, especially when it came to video games. He watched intently as Arch picked up the controller once more and moved on to the next level. Jughead's stomach roiled with annoyance at the repetitive shriek of the pixelated instrumental playing softly from the tv. Jughead sat back down on the sleeping bag, opened up his laptop, and stared at the blank white screen. He couldn't concentrate like this. Soon after the riot of music started, the familiar game-over music drowned out the first melody of nightmares. Jug's fingernails scratched against the keypad, racking his brain for something, something to write, something to say, something to do. Nope, nothing. Jughead narrowed his eyes at the screen again. It seemed to be staring back at him. Taunting him, almost. Telling him to do something. To type anything down in the keyboard. Come on, Jughead, think harder than that. Don't be a quitter. 

Jughead took that into consideration. Writer's block? There had actually never been a time when Jughead had absolutely nothing to write about. His thoughts floated towards the murder mystery, the town this close to actually finding who did it, who killed the Jason...Yet so far away. Something deeply disturbed him whenever he tried to write about it again, maybe it was subconsciously because of his own dad. He didn't really know. He drew in a long breath and exhaled a loud sigh, shutting his laptop shut yet again. He pushed it to the side of his sleeping bag and leaned back, his elbows pressing against the floor, propping him up.

He looked back at Archie, who looked even more frustrated this time around, his fingers and thumbs practically shaking as he desperately pushed at buttons, his eyes glued to the deep glow of the tv screen. It almost charmed Jughead that Archie could focus so hard on one thing at a time. The only thing Jughead could ever actually focus on was his writing, and it seemed like today he couldn't for some reason. Still, his feeling of admiration mixed with a tinge of envy was not as prominent as the deep wrath Jughead could feel in the pit of his stomach. His ears pounded and pulsed with each tiny beat of the music, and his vision blurred among the pixels and graphics. Archie had better win sometime soon, because Jughead couldn't take much more of it. If it played for another second, he was sure he'd-

"Waaaa-Waaa-WAAAAAA...." Sounded the music from the game again. Archie grunted in frustration, but pressed retry. The dreaded music came on again, filling Jughead's ears and brain with pure agony. He abruptly sat up with all the sudden effort he could muster, walked over to the tv in two long steps, and turned off the screen. The music came to an end and the screen went dark, making the room quiet and tranquil, finally. 

"Du-uuude!" Archie whined, stepping off the bed and throwing his arms up, confused. "Why'd you do that, man?" 

Jughead smirked, his blue eyes gazing into Archie's deep brown ones. "We've been dating for nearly four months now, Arch, and you're still calling me 'dude...' And 'man'?" 

Just as Jug predicted it, Archie's eyebrows furrowed, giving that look of half confusion and half annoyance he always gives Jughead when he's being a smartass. He set the controller down on the desktop, under the TV set, and turned back to his boyfriend. "Fine."

Jughead breathed out a sigh of relief, his soul finally free of having been forced to listen to such awful noises. He grinned bigger and finally mumbled, "Thank you."

Archie shrugged and flopped himself dramatically onto the bed, covering his forehead with the back of his hand, as if he had just swooned and fainted like a girl. Juggie laughed quietly, following Archie onto the edge of the bed beside him. Soon, they were lying on their sides, face to face. "So what do you wanna do now...?" Archie asked, his voice slow and bored sounding. Jughead pondered, watching as the redhead inhale slowly and then exhale, each breath hitting directly onto his collarbone, sending goosebumps onto his bare arms. "...I don't know."

"You hungry? We still have chips downstairs," Archie suggested. 

"Nah," Jughead replied quickly.

"Why don't we just watch tv until my dad gets home?" 

Jughead scanned his eyes over the boy who layed next to him. He took in the sight of Archie's messy red hair, falling in all the perfect places. His sparkling, chocolate brown eyes, which always caught the light perfectly. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. A bold and daring one. Jughead felt a twitch in his lower body as he thought more into it. He wanted to make Archie as flustered as possible, he wanted to turn him on and see how red-faced he could get his boyfriend, then. It was worth a try, wasn't it? There was nothing else to do.

"Or..." He mused, attempting to make his voice lower and softer. He inched closer towards Arch in the bed and ever-so-slowly moved a hot hand up the redhead's arm. "We could..."

Archie momentarily flinched underneath Jughead's sudden touch but settled down again. "...what?" He asked, raising a thick eyebrow. A smile quirked at his lips.

"You know," Jughead said, now in a whisper. "Like... Fool around." He leaned his head in and planted a kiss on Archie's cheek, then on his lips. 

Archie looked Jug in the eyes. Jughead stared back, trying to read his expression and failing. After a couple more seconds of silence, Archie shuffled his other arm out from underneath himself and placed it on Jughead's hips, right above the waistband of his jeans. "Yeah, okay."

Jughead fully smiled now, moving as slow as he could, shifting his weight to get on top of Archie. He leaned in for another kiss, and this time Archie kissed him back, softly. Their lips moved in sync until they added their tongues, exploring each other's mouths. Jughead pulled away from Archie's swollen lips and moved down to suck on his collarbone. Soon enough, that earned a very small groan from Archie, deep in the back of hs throat. Jug was glad that Archie was already shirtless, which meant that he could move straight down to his chest and tweak the boy's nipples. Archie's grip tightened on his boyfriend's hips, his thumbs indenting into Jughead's bones and sending heat through his body. 

Jughead took pleasure in the noises Archie was making as he worked his way down his torso and finally got to his waist. Archie immediately reached down to push his jeans off, along with his boxers. Jughead looked down at the noticeable excitement in Archie's groin. His own excitement got bigger as as he pulled off his own shirt, But Jughead didn't want to move this fast. He wanted to tease Archie for as long as possible, much to Archie's chagrin. He slid his hands around the boy's abdomen, across his upper thighs, happy trail and hip bones, tracing every ab and every indent, steadily making sure not to touch Archie's erection. But it wasn't long before Archie caught on and his fingers slid up to Jughead's neck, his nails softly scraping against the skin. 

"Jughead," Archie finally panted, his breath hitched. "Please."

Just that word was enough to want to make Jughead abandon his original idea to go slow, to make him want to give it all to his boyfriend, right then and there. But he wouldn't give up that easily. He wrapped his hand around Archie's length and drew his tongue right along the shaft, probing the slit on the head when he reached the top. Archie let out a loud sigh, almost a whimper. Jughead shifted his gaze over to Archie's face, his eyes half open and his lips parted. As they met eyes, Jughead raised his eyebrows, asking permission to continue. Archie nodded once, shutting his eyelids again. Jughead moved his mouth back towards the dick, flitting his tongue along the head once again, this time lifting his hand and giving the shaft a firm pump. A moan escaped Arch's lips, his voice cracking and trailing off. 

Jughead caught himself before taking the whole thing in his mouth, suddenly remembering his scheme. He slid this tongue and lips across Archie's cock once more before lifting his head and resting his chin on his stomach, waiting for Archie's reaction. He didn't have to wait very long at all. 

"Jug...?" Archie exclaimed, his head shooting up in confusion from the sudden absence of Jughead's mouth. "What happened?" 

"Nothing," Jughead replied merely, gazing into the other boy's pleading eyes. His fingers wandered back down to rub the base of his cock, swiping a drip of precum from the tip. Another idea popped into his racing mind. It was even worse than the first one. 

"Hey," he started, once again sliding his hand away form Archie, regaining his attention. "Wanna try something.. Different?" 

Archie's breathing slowed as he looked back down at Jug. He narrowed his eyes. "What?" 

"Hmmmm...." Jughead pondered again, figuring out how to explain it to his boyfriend. "How about we have a race? Well, a race, but like.. In reverse. Last one to cross the finish line wins." 

A grin pulled at the corners of Archie's thin lips. Slowly, he nodded. "Okay."

Jughead smiled back at the fact that Archie approved of his random idea. This should be fun. He reached down to whip off his pants and boxers, sliding back down towards Archie and grabbing his cock. Archie's breath hitched at the sudden touch, his hands making his way down to Jughead's now fully erect cock, grabbing ahold of the base and mimicking what Jug was doing to him. Jughead reveled in the sensation of being touched by his lover, and almost immediately melted into the bed. He knew he had to show Archie up, though. 

As he felt Archie's tongue and teeth on his neck, he opened his mouth to speak, but instead let out a high pitched moan. He could practically feel Archie's huge grin on his skin as he jerked harder. After a few moments of composing himself, Jughead attempted to speak again. 

"What-what about..." He started, but was interrupted by Archie's mouth on his left nipple. "What should be the prize for the winner? Just... Epic bragging rights or something?" 

Archie removed his lips from Jug's nipple, causing a small, wet, slurping sound to be made. "I don't know," he groaned against his skin. "How about... Winner gets to top for the day?" He finally answered before moving to the next nipple. 

Jughead thought for a moment. Either way, it'd be a win for the both of them. Of course, that wasn't gonna stop Jughead Jones from trying his hardest in a competition, especially when it came to Archie. "Deal," he panted, lifting his slippery hand from Arch's dick to shake his partner's hand. Archie moved his hand too and they briefly shook, hands sliding away again soon after. Instead of Archie's hand on his dick again, it moved down further to grip an asscheek. Jughead grunted and bucked his up involuntarily, of course making Archie hum happily as he forked his fingers through Jughead's ink black hair. Before he could do anything more, his boyfriend bent down and took Jughead's dick in his mouth. 

"G-ahhh, fuck," Jughead cursed loudly, tightening his own grip on Archie's cock and pumping it as hard as he could. Archie bobbed his head twice and then licked across the shaft like Jug did earlier. 

Juggie knew that if Archie kept his mouth down there, he might lose, so he grabbed ahold of Archie's messy hair and lifted his head up to his own face. Archie scowled but then settled down again when Jughead licked into the boy's mouth, mixing their heated saliva together. Jughead slipped his hand up to the tip of Archie's cock and squeezed. This time, a moan escaped the redhead's lips. Just like Archie did, Jughead bent down and slurped up the drip of precum that had slid down his dick. 

"Jesus fuck-" Archie spat, canting his hips up into Jug's mouth. Jughead smiled into Archie's skin and licked once more, earning yet another colourful swear from him. Archie jerked as fast as he could, apparently remembering that doing just that was another one of Juggie's secret little weaknesses that only his boyfriend knows about. Before that moment, Jughead was doing so good, but then, of course, out of nowhere, the close feeling faintly waved over him. He needed to get Archie off before it was too late. He mimicked the fast jerking, which didn't seem to be as effective on the other boy. Shit. 

Just when the close feeling subsided, it came right back when Archie squeezed at the top. He could almost see it happening in front of him. It was like a mental rollercoaster, inching slowly on the track towards the huge drop. Jughead held his breath and shut his eyes tight, willing his body not to let himself go over the edge just yet. If he could just wait until Archie gave up, because it probably wouldn't be much longer. He could tell by the way Arch's hand movements got sloppy and slow, his breath also held. The mental rollercoaster backed up a couple feet and for a second, Jughead didn't feel like he would explode. Then, Archie grasped at one of his asscheeks again and the rollercoaster went 120 miles without warning. Before he could stop himself, the rollercoaster dropped over the edge. Jughead finally let himself let go, spasming into Archie's hand. Not even three seconds later, Archie was shaking too, and they were laying side by side in the bed, coming together. Jughead, or course finished a couple seconds sooner because he started sooner. Godammit. 

When they both floated back to their bodies, Archie grinned, panting hot puffs of air onto Jughead's already hot skin. Jughead didn't know whether to be mad or laugh at that grin, so instead he just dropped his head onto a pillow and looked at the ceiling. 

Archie inched towards him, awaiting his boyfriend's attention. When he didn't get it, he spoke anyways. "Well, I guess I w-"

"Shh, I know," Jughead responded before Arch could finish. He finally turned on his side to see Archie snickering at him.

"Poor sport, much, Juggie?" He mused, leaning in so their foreheads touched. Jughead closed his eyes and replied with a soft grunt of acknowledgement. 

"Is it because I get to top now?" Archie lowered his head and kissed the boy's sweat-glistened forehead. " Don't worry, I'll go gentle. Or we don't have to."

Jughead shook his head against Archie's. "Nah, I'm okay. Really. It's not like you haven't topped before, you know."

Archie laughed. "I know." 

The boys both exhaled close-mouthed sighs and lay in silence for a while, their heads still touching and their hands clasped together between them.

"...I love you," mumbled Jughead. The words had always been simple and so easy to say to Archie all the time, as most things are always simple with him. He meant the words more than he could ever actually express. And the best part was the answer he got back every time.

"Yea, I love you too, I guess," Archie said half-sarcastically.

Jughead smiled and planted a small kiss on Archie's cheek. Seconds later, he received one on his forehead again. Moments like this spent with Archie were by far the best times of Jughead's life. He wished he could stay like this forever, in the strong embrace of the boy he loved so much. He knew Archie felt the same way about him.  

Much to Jughead's quiet despair, Archie finally lifted himself off of him and sat up in bed. Before Jughead could question it, he realized Archie was grabbing a bottle of lube from the top drawer of his nightstand. As Jughead moved over to make room for him, Arch swung his legs back over and onto the bed. Jughead smiled and just watched patiently as the redhead flipped open the cap and squeezed a generous amount onto his hand. When he finally had the desired amount, he tossed the bottle back onto the nightstand and leaned in closer into Jughead. Jug threw his arms back around him and kissed him, almost causing Arch to fall over and push him down. Archie smiled back into the kiss and lowered his hand down to Jughead's crotch. Jughead slightly arched his back to let Archie reach his butt.

"You good?" Archie asked. When Jughead nodded, he pushed a finger through Jughead's hole. Once his second knuckle passed the sphincter, Jughead exhaled a hot, shaky breath onto his neck and pulled him even closer. Archie pulled it halfway out and pushed it back in again. Then repeated. Jughead closed his eyes, breathing heavily as Archie fingered him. After a while, Jughead lifted his head to whisper in Archie's hot ear. 

"More," he grunted, the sound of plead in his voice. Archie obliged and slowly added a finger. Jughead ran his fingers across Arch's shoulder blades and canted his hips out, matching the movements of Archie's hand. Then, Archie curled his fingers, grazing across his prostate. Jughead let out a moan, letting it draw out and ring in both their ears. His spot got hit a couple more times before he couldn't take just Archie's fingers anymore.

"I'm ready," Jughead breathed, pulling himself up so that his head could touch the pillow, from where he had slid down earlier. Archie asked one more time and Jug confirmed it. 

"Okay," Archie said, applying a bit more lube and getting on top of him. He held his dick and aimed it at Jughead's asshole, readying himself. The two boys met eyes. Archie raised his eyebrows, asking for the okay yet again. Jughead gazed back, nodding. Archie grunted and pushed his dick in. Jughead let out a barely audible gasp. His breathing got heavier again. Archie moved in a tiny bit more utill the whole head was in. He stopped to look at Jughead again. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice dripping with concern. 

"-Yes," Jughead replied, his chest rolling up violently whenever he exhaled. "You can continue."

Archie quickened his pace a little, this time moving up in a full thrust. Jughead clutched the redhead's back, not expecting the pain. Archie steadied himself and thrusted again, softer this time as Jug's fingernails dug into his skin. He eventually found a pattern, thrusting into Jughead rhythmically. Jughead groaned and gritted his teeth. The pain was soon overtaken by pleasure, and soon they were both heaving and moaning. 

Like he did with his fingers, Archie's hit Jughead's prostate a few times and Jughead exhaled loudly. He lifted his head to kiss his boyfriend. They passionately bit each other's lips as they continued to make love. Archie opened his eyes and pressed their foreheads together, both of them radiating body heat. Jughead looked back at him, each thrust inwards becoming more and more intense. 

"I- Love you... so, so much," Archie moaned, lost in everything.

"...I love you back." Jughead whispered. 

Before anyone else could say anything, the tidal wave of pleasure washed over the both of them and carried them into a sea of bliss. It was just the two of them, holding each other tightly and coming together. The moment could've lasted forever, Jughead thought.

After it was over, Jughead lay curled up against Archie's torso, both fully clothed again and watching tv. Archie held his arm protectively around Jug's back, pulling him tighter. Jughead yawned before looking up at his boyfriend. They met eyes and exchanged huge smiles. 

"You still bored?" Archie asked, teasing him. 

Jughead sighed and rested his head back down on Archie's hard chest. "No."


End file.
